Heartbroken
by Forgotten Kitty
Summary: An acolyte falls in love with a rogue, and then he breaks her heart ...


Heartbroken

This is a random little songfic the I wrote a while ago . . . It's about a little Acolyte modeled after mine. Her name is "Broken Dream" and she is on the Sakary server (US). And a male Rogue modeled after a friend of mine. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, it would be great if I did, but, sadly, I do not. Nor do I own the song "Broken" by Amy Lee and Seether, which, by the way is an awesome song. Go! Download it now!

R&R please.

---

_I wanted you to know  
__That I like the way you laugh  
__I wanna hold you now  
__And steal your pain away  
__You've gone away  
__You don't feel me here  
__Anymore_

It was cold in Prontera, and small flakes of snow descended gently from the sky. A white haired Acolyte shivered and continued up the busy streets with her fluffy white rabbit hopping behind her.

"Hurry up, Momiji." She told the fuzzball that hopped along behind her.

Then she saw him.

"Chosa!" She ran up to him, with a smile. "Hi!"

"Hi, Hitomi." He said to her.

"It's cold." She shivered.

"Yeah." the haired Rogue said, placing his arms around her.

The white haired Acolyte nestled herself against the warm body, treasuring the moment, wishing that it would last forever ...

_The worst is over now  
__And we can breathe again  
__I wanna hold you high  
__And steal my pain away_

Eventually, the blue eyed Chosa let go of her. "You're freezing. Come on, let's go somewhere warm."

They made their way inside the equipment shop in Prontera, and sat down, close to one another.

"I love you." She told him with a smile.

The Rogue smiled back. "I love you too, Hitomi."

Their moment was broken by a member of Chosa's guild, who walked into the shop. "Chosa!"

"Aiyiru." He smiled. "What is it?"

The green haired Sage blinked. "The guild needs you."

"Right now?"

The girl nodded.

Chosa muttered and stood up. "Fine."

The Acolyte gazed up at him.

"Sorry, Hit." He told her. "Let's meet up later, okay?"

The green eyed girl smiled and nodded. That was all she could do; It wasn't like she could stop him. She didn't want him to go, but she hid it from him, his guild was more important than she was.

The Sage left the building with Chosa following behind her.

_There's so much left to learn  
__I know we'll have to fight  
__I wanna hold you high  
__And steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken  
__When I'm open  
__And I don't feel right  
__I am strong enough_

Hitomi sat in the Equipment Shop for a while, until a friend of hers walked in.

"Hi." She smiled.

"What are you doing?" The warmly dressed Dancer asked.

"Nothing really, just waiting for Chosa to come back."

The girl frowned. "Umm ... Hit ... I saw him sitting just outside of the south portal with some Sage girl not too long ago."

The Acolyte smiled. "His guild needed him, Aya."

Still, the brown haired girl frowned. "No one in his guild was around, except for her."

Hitomi gazed at the Dancer. "Are you joking, Ayame?"

_'Cause I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right  
__When you're gone away_

The emerald eyed girl stood up and walked out of the shop, and, slightly shocked, the Dancer stood up and followed her.

The girl was now running, darting through the busy streets, dodging the crowds of people. The dancer picked up the white rabbit, who was, in vain, attempting to keep up with the Acolyte. Hitomi ran through the south portal, with Ayame only a few paces behind her.

The two girls peered past the crowd of people gathered outside of Prontera, and there they were, sitting on a bench to the west.

"What are they saying?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know." The grey eyed dancer responded. "We need to get closer."

The girls slowly crept up just to where they could hear the conversation, but were still lost among the crowd.

"So, Chosa, who was that girl?" The Sage asked, pushing a few strands of Emerald hued hair behind her ear.

_'Cause I'm broken  
__When I'm open  
__And I don't feel right  
__I am strong enough_

Oh, her?" He smiled at her in a way that the Acolyte had never seen before. "Just a friend."

"Oh. It seems like you two have something going on." She frowned. "You aren't replacing me, are you love?"

"With her? Of course not. I only see her as a sister. Nothing more."

The sage smiled an evil smile. "So you love me, right?"

Chosa nodded.

"I love you, Chosa." She smiled and hugged him.

The Rogue smiled and hugged held her in a warm embrace. "I love you too."

"Hitomi . . ." The Dancer said, glancing over at her friend, with a look of concern. "Hit?"

_'Cause I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right  
__When you're gone away_

She stood there for a moment, in a daze, unable, unwilling to embrace what had just happened. And then it hit her: He didn't really love her. She turned from the couple, and bolted off onto the crowd and back into Prontera.

"Hitomi!" Chosa shood up, noticing the snowy haired Acolyte. He ran after her.

"Hitomi!" He ran after the girl.

She heard him, but refused to stop running. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to hear it again. It brought her too much pain. She couldn't bear to hear him tell her, so she ran; She had no choice.

_'Cause I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right  
__When you're gone away_

And then . . . She tripped. Falling to her knees in the fluffy white snow, with tears streaming down her face.

"Hitomi." He said, sitting down in front of her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She said, watching the Dancer run up carrying her beloved Momiji.

"I'm sorry." Chosa told her. "I wanted to tell you, but . . ."

"It's fine," She lied.

"So then, I guess that's all?" He asked. "That's the end?"

"It doesn't matter." Hitomi said, with now even more tears pouring down her face.

"Okay then." He said, and walked off.

"Hit. . ." Ayame said with a frown, sorry that her friend had to endure this heartache.

_You've gone away  
__You don't feel me here  
__Anymore..._

_---_

YAY! I finished two fics in one night! ("Pale Reminiscent" a final fantasy VII ficcy and this one) Who's awesome! I've been stuck in front of my computer for . . . HOURS! Six of them, to be exact. And I have stuff to do tomorrow actually, considering that it's 4:36 in the morning, it's technically today. I have to be ready in roughly two hours. So, there's really no point in me going to sleep . . . but I dunno . . . gazes over at bed my bed is looking really, really comfy right now. . .

But anyway, I'm not sure if I should do a sequel or another Chappie or what. . . Any ideas?

Oh! One more thing! I wrote a fic a few months ago, and I finally finished it. It's a few chapters long and involves Ragnarok characters, but I sort of came up with the plot all by myself, and some stuff isn't exacty correct, for example, I had to modify the characters and stuff like that a bit, but only to suit the story, and I know that what I wrote isn't quite how things happen, but I had to write it the way I did for the idea that I had in my head, you know? So ... I was wondering blushes shyly If I posted it, would you guys even give it a chance?

Thanks for reading (and reviewing fingers crossed Please?)

-Forgotten Kitty-

"Ich gehe Tisch Tanzen mit Leefy!" -- We love our Leefy


End file.
